minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
404 experiment
The Terrifying Creature is Called 404_experiment This is a joke. One day me and my friends were playing minecraft on my server, I was the one to host it because me and my close friends prefer to play on my server because we like to use seeds and other things that just make the minecraft experience better. So I launched the server with the seed 8846233- everything was fine for about 2 hours then me and my friends discovered a temple with a sign saying 'donoteverflip' so i took a picture, This picture shows what the temple looked like from the outside i pressed F1 to take the photo as i wanted this photo to replace my former desktop the next photos are not F1 anyway, after i found it of course i went in it because that's what people do when they find something like this. Me and my friends went to go eat lunch and we all said we would never flip that switch. About 3 hours later I was trying to get some food and i found a another temple Now finding this made me wanna flip the switch from before so I went on the hunt to find the temple again and around 5 minutes later I found the temple with the 'donoteverdlip' sign i got really happy that I found it again so i did the thing I should of never done, I flipped the switch. at first nothing happened but a few seconds after this happened click the video to see what happened next if you don't wanna watch it this is what happened, i flipped the switch and lava pored down the shoot and into a hole and it landed on top of TNT but it did not light for some reason so i light the TNT like a idiot and blew my self up then i tried to get some items after i respawned and went on my way to find the temple again and not die this time. i found the temple again after i respawned and this happened if you did not watch the 2nd video this is what happened i found a sign saying 'I'm going to make your life hell' and then i left this part is not part of the video i left the cave and found my friends and told them what i did they were sorta mad and felt betrayed i said sorry and told them what happened nobody believed me what happend and i got upset and told them i was not joking and then this is the moment they knew i was not liying, Outside the window in our home in my minecraft world we saw a floating figure floating outside the window with its arms tilted its name was '404_experiment' my friend pissed himself and left the game while my other friends stayed now this thing that was outside out window was not a NPC as it could type and say horrible things it knew the date when me and my friends joined minecraft which was creepy as hell after he said that my friends left and ever since that day i can't not play minecraft survival with out this creature in my worlds i made a alt and rebuild the temple on the alt account and fliped the lever and he cursed that account too for 1 day my real account with the real temple he is still cursing and he wont stop... if you want me to make a survival world he will be in it and maybe i can make i part 2 and see what he will do next let me know in the comments if you want to see that.. if you ever find a temple like that or recreate it, don't ever use it because after he is spawned you can't remove him because no matter what you do he will, 'ALWAYS BE THERE' Category:Videos Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Picture